the_world_of_twowfandomcom-20200213-history
Iyxon
Iyxon is a character in the World of TWOW seasons 1 and 2. They are stated to be an ex-employee of the Denny's. Personality Iyx is inquisitive and brave. Meeaning she is full of questions and is never scared to face her fears. She is known to have something towards pepsi bottle because she keeps noting it. Iyxon also has a soft spot for anime. She is seen talking about it a lot. She also seems to be good friends with King as this fills her inquisitive personality. Appearance Iyxon is seen as a Green and White book holding a phone. Coverage The World of TWOW This section explained how Iyxon changed in season 1. Full Circle Iyxon debuts with Crafty7 and LorenTzel. Crafty takes Loren and Iyx's Pepsi. Iyx says it was a Crafty prank. Out of Darkness In this episode, Iyxon appears in Denny's with The others. She asks what they think of the food. Cody says it's mediocre at best. LorenTzel says he forgot to order. Wrng says it needs more Soy Sauce. She asks if she can hang out with them. Loren says okay and she hangs out with the Denny's crew. The Search for Nerd In this episode, Iyxon says Oh, right when Loren says he's been too busy hanging out to remember the flannels and pepsi. Iyx asks if Crafty also owes her a pepsi. Wrng tells Iyx she concerned about what happened between Them. Speaking of Pepsi, Cody says it's the least of their worries. wrng_answr says she was more focused on Iyx's anime talk to notice the workers go out and lock them in. Lo and Behold Blame it on the Booze Eyes in the Sky A Fatal Exception The Grand Reunuion ''Thy Kingdom Come'' The Universe of TWOW Relationships Cody Nutt In "Out of Darkness", Cody's response to Iyxon's question about the food is: "It's mediocre at best." In "The Search for Nerd", Iyx asks who wants to trash Denny's. Cody says he does. In "Lo and Behold", Iyxon says Cody's idea of them becoming the Denny's workers is dumb. Cody says she's dumb. Iyx says his wings are dumb. Cody says she's fired. In "A Fatal Exception", Iyx says she doesn't want pancakes. In "The Grand Reunion", Iyx interrupts Cody to say the door has opened. Crafty7 In "Full Circle", Crafty stole a pepsi of Iyxon and hasn't given it back to her since." In "The Search for Nerd", she asks Loren if Crafty owes her a pepsi too. In "Blame it on the Bioze", Iyx asks if it's Crafty outside. King In "Out of Darkness", King's response to Iyxon's question about the food is: "It's bad." When Iyx talks about the new episode of her favourite anime, King says: "There she goes again." Wrng asks "If she is always like this," King says yeah. In "A Fight under Moonlight", Kings says Iyxon let King use her phone since his is dead. In "Blame it on the Booze", Iyx interrupts King to ask if anyone just heard a weird noise. King asks if the noise is from outside. Iyxon goes and checks. She says "It's hard to see outside. Why would they put the window up if we're like, three foot tall?" Later, Iyx goes back for pancakes. King says "Wait!" She says "It Can wait. " In "Eyes in the Sky", King asks Iyx what she saw. Iyx says she forgot. It was still hard to see. Loren just stood there. In "The Grand Reunion", Iyx asks King if he's coming outside the Denny's too. King tells her to come in and taste the food. LorenTzel In "Out of Darkness", Loren's response to Iyx's question about the food is "He didn't order." When Iyxon asks if she can hang out with them, Loren says "Sure!" He also tells Iyx their talking about art. In "Blame it on the Booze", Iyx asks if Loren could give her a little boost to stand on to check the noise outside. Loren stands up for Iyxon when she says "Whoever's outside can wait when there's food to have." Loren says she's right. In "Eyes on the Sky", Iyx says Loren just stood there. Pokeythestupe In "The Grand Reunion", Iyx says why can't the Denny's Workers just walk outside when the door is opened. Loren, Iyx and Pokey just get out after this. wrng_answr In "Out of Darkness", wrng says "Hey, Iyxon." Iyx asks how the food is. Wrng's response is: "They don't have enough Soy Sauce." When King says "There she goes again," Wrng asks "Is she always like this?" In "The Search for Nerd", Wrng says the rivalry between Iyx and Crafty concerns her. Wrng then says she was too focused on soy sauce and Iyxon's anime talk to care. To answer Iyx's question about trashing Denny's, Wrng says Heck yeah. Meaning like Cody and probably Iyx, she wants to trash Denny's. Deaths Kills Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Characters with Unclear Gender